Forum:Ideas and comments
First off: my ideas. I think the minor bios for wrestler articles is fine for the main article, but perhaps branched off pages is a way to go? Here is an example: :Main article: bio, championships, infobox. (This is the format that's currently used for wrestler articles) :Branch article 1: notable feuds, movie and TV roles, perhaps PPV record? *Perhaps more information as well: however week by week Raw win/loss isn't necessary. This Wiki needs to be unique and not just look like a copy of Wikipedia: so these branches are one way to do it. What does everyone else think about this? ::Secondly: my comments. I think people need to make up their mind if they even care to work on this Wiki anymore. Not to be rude: but it seems like people have the attitude of "it's here and not going anywhere, so I'll work on it whenever". Yes, there is more to life than going online and editing: but if you have time to be on Wikipedia editing, you should have time to work on this Wiki. This could offend people: but that's not my intention. I want this Wiki to be decent sooner than later, but it's not going to get far if people would rather do anything else online than edit here. RobJ1981 00:46, 24 August 2007 (UTC) :::More thoughts: perhaps for a branched off article, there could be a gimmick article? For example: for Kane, there would be things on Isaac Yankem, Diesel, Doomsday and his various versions of his Kane gimmick. Perhaps a paragraph for short lived gimmicks: and more for longer ones. He wasn't Diesel or Doomsday long (I don't think): so perhaps a "short lived" section on the gimmicks section would work to describe them. Other ideas: a list of where they worked and how long, managers, and so on. But instead of long detailed sections: we just use lists with short information for some things, and only go in details when it's needed. I can make a sample one, and see how everyone feels about it. RobJ1981 21:27, 24 August 2007 (UTC) As far as your ideas for articles go, I think that those are all superb ideas. I agree that this place shouldn't look like a copy of Wikipedia, but as I've said in the past, this wiki is meant to contain incredibly detailed information about everything wrestling, so we need to list more information. And, as far as spending more time on the 'pedia goes, there is just a lot more happening there right now. To comment on me personally, my entire wiki career is built off of hunting down vandals, discussing issues that affect the community, and giving advice to inexperienced users. I've never been an article writer. I've never been the person who has covered an article in sources. That just isn't the kind of thing that I enjoy, and I don't see this site or Wikipedia as a responsibility. I see them as hobbies. Now, there aren't any vandals to fight here, nor are there any users that need my advice, so all that there is that I would enjoy doing is commenting on policies to be written, and I don't think that we need any new ones right now, as I told you, so I don't feel much attraction to this site. Wikipedia, however, is booming as usual. There are vandals for me to play with, issues for me to debate, and new users showing up every day. If you would like me to resign my adminship so someone more into this site can fill my spot, then I would be more than happy to request that I be desysopped. Cheers, -- The Hybrid {Page-Talk- } 06:46, 25 August 2007 (UTC) :Nonsense Hybrid, not editing enough is no reason to desysop you. — Moe ε 04:15, 28 August 2007 (UTC) I really like the idea of the branching off of the articles and linking things like major feuds, PPV records, etc. from the main wrestlers article. That's they way I sort of imagined it when I invisioned this Wiki. I was also thinking that the wrestlers real name could be a disambiguation page, to wrestlers gimmick articles (i.e. Glen Jacobs would disambiguate to an article on Kane, Issac Yankem, and Diesel (Diesel character was also portrayed by Kevin Nash, and his version would be in that article as well). Not sure about Doomsday, he's not exactly a very notable persona... As far as editing here, I have similar feelings as The Hybrid. Personally though, i just had my computer fixed after a couple of months, so I should be more freely available to edit here now. Rome wasn't built in a day, so to speak. To get Wikipedia at our level it basically took them from 2001 to 2003 to get there. There wasn't any activity for a long time here, so this is basically our 2001, I think we would be doomed if it was like this for another year, but after a month is no big deal. We barely have a concept of article writing or policies maintained, we need to establish those when we can. When those are established, then we can start creating articles more fast-paced. — Moe ε 04:15, 28 August 2007 (UTC) :I'm not so sure, I think if Hybrid doesn't seem to care much (as that's the impression I'm getting). He shouldn't be an admin anymore. He has stated he doesn't edit articles, and just likes to deal with vandalism. I personally feel admins shouldn't be sitting and doing nothing (even if the Wiki isn't active, or not experiencing vandalism). Category cleanup is needed, so is many other things. Things take time, but if people would rather edit elsewhere more, that's an issue in my view. Yes, this is volunteer work: however, an admin job shouldn't be taken lightly...and being a member of the editing community shouldn't mean so much inactivity. Real life things happen: however, when I notice people active on Wikipedia enough, they do indeed have free time. I can't do the work on my own, and I don't want to sit back like everyone else and say "it takes time". It will take shorter time, if people edit and help out. This wasn't meant as rude: this was meant as a wake up call perhaps, to get some activity and focus back here. I've done my part: I asked Rieke for help, and he added a lot of help pages and so on. I still continue to do my part, I've been doing cleanup just about every day when I have some time. RobJ1981 20:09, 31 August 2007 (UTC) ::I'll go ahead and request that I be desysopped. Is Rieke able to perform the action, or do I have to ask Angela herself? Cheers, -- The Hybrid {Page-Talk- } 04:18, 1 September 2007 (UTC) ::Nevermind, if Big Boss Version 0 is becoming active, then I'll be keeping my admin status. He's an indefinitely blocked vandal on Wikipedia and Uncyclopedia. -- The Hybrid {Page-Talk- } 01:28, 2 September 2007 (UTC) I like the branching idea, have a page for various significant feuds running down the story more than just "He beat the other guy, the other guy beat him, in the end he won" which is the standard wiki-fare. A PPV & Major shows record could be interesting as well MPJ-DK 14:03, 3 September 2007 (UTC) :Celebrity articles: yes or no? I noticed: Bob Uecker and Dennis Rodman exist. Uecker appeared twice, while Rodman appeared only a little more than that. I think if the person did enough, an article could be made. Mr. T and Steve McMichael are 2 examples that come to mind: they appeared frequently. But for other people: perhaps a list sorted by what they do: acting, sports, etc. Another possible idea: a list of the celebrities that appeared for each WrestleMania. Thoughts? RobJ1981 05:21, 6 September 2007 (UTC)